Strange Dreams
by Throughout TheStorm
Summary: Demi just started College with her friends and her roommate is "The most obnoxious person ever." Although, the first night she wakes up with the most strangest dream and notices her roommate waking up from some too? What could be going on and why?
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Dreams**

**Demi's POV**

College, finally, I made it to college. No more high school drama, only mature people. Also, no more stupid groups; There's not a group of preps, a group of football players, nerd, nothing, they just mix in. I get to do whatever I want too! No mother nagging at you, or anything. I am free. This is going to be the best years ever! The best part is I'm here with my best friends, Hannah, and Jazzy.

"Demi!" I winced at the sudden shout and quickly prepared for a tackle I know is coming. I fell to the ground after feeling something heavy hit my back. I only chuckled though and rolled her off me.

"Hannah!" I whined. I then rolled over and pushed her off me. Gosh, she's such a pain to deal with, but I love her nonetheless. She laughed and kissed my cheek. Hannah then murmured a good morning against my cheek. "Morning." I mutter with a smile and nuzzle my nose into hers.

Hannah and I always act couple like. We just grew up that way together. We always get asked if we're dating, we just laugh and smirk at them. I and Hannah find it funny how they groan when they don't get a proper answer from us. Hannah and I met in the sixth grade. We've been friends ever since. I love Hannah; she's so beautiful and crazy. When Hannah hangs out with her boyfriend, Zach, we still act couple like. She even cuddles with me instead of him. He doesn't mind though, he finds it cute. That's what I like about him, Zach doesn't mind our relationship.

"Where's Jazzy?" I ask sweetly sitting in the grass and playing with her hair. She shrugs and I nod dazing off. After a while I feel her swarm and turn around tackling me to the ground again, her blonde hair curtaining us. I smile and chuckle speaking up. "What's your dorm number babe? Let me see your pink slip." I whisper and look into her blue eyes seeing her excited over nothing. I liked that about her, it was hard to put her in a bad mood unless you seriously did something wrong, like if her phone broke into pieces, she wouldn't be too mad, just a little upset.

Hannah goes through her bag and pulls out a pink slip. I take it from her and frown seeing the number on it. "What?" She whimpers and looks at my slip, frowning at it. "We don't have the same dorm. Well, I hope I'm with Jazzy at least!" She gets up and notices someone. She then quickly scatters off and runs up to the brown haired girl. I smile watching them and sit up.

"Hannah, Demi." Jazzy giggled. She hugged Hannah and smiled. "How are you love birds?" She joked. Hannah laughed and gave her, her slip. Jazzy checked it and smiled. "Same dorm." She then smirked. "This means, you and Demi can't sleep and snug up together. Oh my gosh! How will you two survive these years?!" I roll my eyes and grin.

"Shut up Jazz." I stand to my feet and walk over wrapping my arm around Hannah's shoulders. "We still have the holidays. We live right next door to each other." I smirk and kiss Hannah's temple. She chuckles and wraps her arms around me. "I need to go put my things up in my dorm. You two should do that too and then come to my dorm when you two are finished. Sound good?" I ask and run my fingers in Hannah's hair. She closes her eyes and nods with a grin.

Jazzy smiles and rolls her eyes. "Come on Han. We'll see her later, you will be fine." She jokes again and grabs her wrist tugging her off. Hannah laughs and looks back at me with a smile. I love my friends.

When I walk onto my floor I hear loud music playing down the hall. I raise an eyebrow and look at my pink slip again seeing my room number, 265. I groan getting closer to the music and grit my teeth. I can't believe I'm going to have to deal with a neighbor who plays this loud of music. I finally stand in front of the door to my dorm and my eyes widen, its coming from my room… Great. I open the door and see a girl with dark brown hair on her bed singing along to the screaming music while hanging up a poster, she hasn't noticed me yet, but she will once I walk over to the radio. I turn down the music and she quickly turns around with a glare. "Hey! What gives?" She snaps and hops down.

I raise an eyebrow and place my hands on my hips. "Excuse me? It was too loud, sorry." I roll my eyes and toss my bag on the bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Pick that up." She growls. "And don't touch my radio, ever again." She spits at me bitterly. You have got to be kidding me, please tell me this isn't my roommate.

"I'm Demi, nice to meet you." I say sarcastically. "Look, I'm not picking up anything. This is my dorm too." I state handing her the pink paper.

She snatches it from me and backs up sitting on her bed. She then glares my way and sets it aside. "Selena." She mutters under her breath and looks away. Selena then gets up and lets out a heavy breath. "Well, looks like we're going to have to set some ground rules if I'm living with you."

I knot my eyebrows together and stand up. "Well the hell is that supposed to mean?" I ask a little hurt, _a little_.

Selena chuckles lightly. "You're obviously a girly girl so I'm guessing you have make-up and shit. You also seem like the one to do their homework and read at night." She says simply and stands up on her bed again fixing her poster of Tears of Blood, whoever that is.

"Judging a book by its cover? Well I can do that too." I growl and walk over, looking up at her angry.

"Give me your best shot." She turns to glare at me and looks down at me with crossed arms.

I huff and speak, "You're the girl who likes to bitch at anyone with no problem, feeling like you run the place, don't take shit from anyone, you don't care to hurt people's feelings, and you-"

"Demzy!" I look over at the door and see Hannah running over. I quickly catch her in my arms and move some hair out of her face.

"What's up, babe?" I whisper and put my focus on her seeing her with red eyes like she's been crying. She buries her face in my shoulder and I frown running my hand in her hair. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask again and sit down on my bed holding her.

I then see Jazzy walk in and sigh. She then sees Hannah and walks over sitting next to me. "She was putting up a picture and it fell, hitting her in the cheek." She says rubbing Hannah's back. I frown and lift her head to look at her cheek, which is red and will leave a bruise. I lean in and place a kiss on her cheek bone before tucking some hair behind her ear. Remember how I said she doesn't get into to too many bad moods? Okay so, she doesn't, but then again she doesn't take physical pain well. If is was something that didn't physically hurt her, she then wouldn't care too much.

"I'm sorry Han." I whisper. She sniffs and nods rubbing her cheek. "Why don't you stay in here while I put my stuff up? Then we can all go get ice cream or something." I smile and look over at Jazzy who nods.

"I'll leave you two alone." She winks and leans over kissing Hannah's head. I smile and roll my eyes before looking over at Hannah and rubbing my thumb on her temple. Jazzy smiles and gets up looking over at Selena who's in the same position, her arms crossed and standing on her bed. "Who's this?"

I look over at Selena and Jazzy and sigh. "That's Selena, my roommate. I wouldn't try to talk to her though, she's a bitch." I state with a roll of my eyes and then pull Hannah into my chest.

"I'm not too fond of you either." She growls and looks to Jazzy before turning around and putting the last tact in her poster. Selena then gets down and walks over to her desk digging through her box. Jazzy looks over at me mouthing an 'I feel sorry for you' before smirking and leaving.

I chuckle and at Hannah kissing her forehead then setting her to the side as I get up. I go over and pick up my first box bringing it to my bed and taking out some pictures. I smile seeing the first three pictures and set them on my bed. "Hannah, care to do the honors?" I grin running my fingers in her hair. I had a bad habit with playing with the girl's hair. It was just so relaxing; I don't know why I love it so much, I just do. I see Hannah smile and pick up the one of me and her at the beach. In the picture I was kissing her temple with my sunshades on in a bikini and she was wrapped in a towel with shades on, her hair was wet though. I laugh lightly when she gets up and hangs it above my bed.

After a while we were done with the first box and were now lying on my bed playing with my IPad. It was silent; it has been since Jazzy left. Selena didn't speak a word, and minded her own business. There were only a few words that came from me and Hannah. I had my arm around her shoulder and she and I were taking turns playing a game on the IPad. It was funny watching her make faces when I beat her. It was so cute too.

"Argh! Demi!" She whined and rolled on top of me. I smiled and laughed setting the IPad on my bedside table. "Stop being means." She pouted. I smiled more and kissed her nose.

"I'm not." I state and hear a ring go off once. Hannah grabbed her phone from her pocket and looked at the screen.

"Jazzy wants me. I'll be back later with her for our ice cream." She smiled and leant down kissing my cheek. I nod and sit up watching her run out of the room.

When the door closed Selena turned to me and raised an eyebrow crossing her arms. "Well, I got one thing wrong about you." She smirked and leaned against the wall.

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow and got up tucking my hands in my pockets. "What are you talking about?" I ask confused as I walk over to my third box, which is my last and pull out my pillow and blanket. I set it them on my bed and look back into the box seeing other personal items.

"I didn't know you rolled that way." Selena said sitting on her bed. I noticed she was done unpacking and looked on her side of the dorm seeing the way she decorated it. It looked really good actually. It had band posters, signs, she had a cool lava lamp and other things. I always thought lava lamps were kind of stupid, but she made it work. I then looked back at her looking dumbfound. She must have noticed I was lost because she spoke up again. "You're gay. I didn't know that."

My face goes blank trying to figure out what she was talking about. I then remembered Hannah and let out an 'Ohh.' In realization. "Hannah and I are just really close friends." She gives me a look saying 'you've got to be kidding me' and I sigh. "I'm serious. I mean, I am gay, but not for Hannah." I chuckle. "She's straight and has a boyfriend. Plus, even if she was gay, I wouldn't jeopardize our friendship like that." I shrug and turn back to my bed starting to make it.

Selena huffs lightly and I turn around and give her a look. She notices and holds her hands up. "Hey, I'm not saying anything; I find it hot, but seriously? You'd totally get with Joe-anna if you could. There's no hiding that."

I looked at her a little shocked, not because of the Hannah thing, but because she finds it hot. What does that mean? Is she gay too? Man, I hate that word, gay, why label you? "You find it hot?" I ask surprised a little and then turn to finish making my bed. I sit on it and look at Selena, watching her play on her phone. "And it's _Hannah_."

"Whatever," She mutters then nods and looks up, setting her phone aside. "Yeah. I mean, that doesn't mean I'm into you." She glares. "I'm not gay, I'm not straight, I'm me. If I want someone, I go get them without a problem." She smirks placing her elbows on her knees and intertwining her fingers sitting kind of like a guy would.

I bite my lip and process it before simply nodding. "I'm going to catch up with my friends." I say standing up and grabbing my phone. I then walk out for the room.

Later on after I spent the rest of the day with my friends I walk into my dorm seeing Selena's gone. I smile happy I can relax and have some time to myself. Once I've changed into my tank top and pajama shorts I crawl in bed and lay there looking at the pictures on my wall of me and my friends. I smile at them and notice one that Hannah put up. It was hanging on the wall across from my bed, above my desk. The picture had me, Jazzy, and Hannah on it. I had Hannah on my back and Jazzy was leaning over and pressing her forehead to my temple smiling at me. I loved that picture; no one could ever replace my friends. They have been with me throughout it all. We barely ever fight, unless it was a fight over video games, yes, we are secret gamers. I smile and look at the rest of the pictures; I come across on one my desk in a frame. It was an image of me, my older sister Dallas, my younger sister Maddie, and my mom and step dad. I missed my family, but it was a great feeling to be free also. I found myself falling asleep and turned my lamp off, drifting to sleep.

_"Princess, I never meant to hurt anyone! I was just trying to help!"_

_"I know, I know, but he doesn't. Look, you need to leave before my father finds you here. It would be worse if he found you with me. Please, just leave, I'll take care of it all."_

_"No! I can't leave, not without you. I love you, Mitch." She cried._

_"Shh. Don't let them hear you. I love you too Alex." I whispered running my fingers down her cheek. "Leave, quickly. They're coming!" I quickly whispered hearing the horses hooves hit the ground._

_"Mitchie, I-I can't. I'm sorry." She said through tears. Her eyes widened in horror looking passed me. I turned around quickly and saw two men charging after us in armor. I gasped and grabbed her hand running. She yelped in pain and fell to the ground._

_"Alex!" I cried out._

I gasped awakening. "Oh my gosh." I breathed out. I then heard whimpering from the other side of the room and looked over seeing Selena swarming in bed. I raised an eyebrow and walked over placing a hand on her back.

She jolted away and I quickly moved off the bed. "D-Demi?" She breathed out. I bent down and grabbed her hand.

"I'm here. You we're having a bad dream." I whispered. Her eyes softened and she wiped some sweat off her forehead. Selena then eyed me and sat up turning on the lamp.

I looked at her confused, but before I could ask she spoke up. "You look just like her, but-but your bangs are longer." She murmured. I'm guessing she was talking about the dream she was having, but now that I think about it, Selena does look a lot like the Alex I had a dream about. That's so weird. "Did you have a bad dream too?" She questioned seeing how I was breathing a bit harsh, although I'm calming down.

I nodded and got up. "Yeah, sorry." I said in a raspy voice from my sleep.

"Here, come on." Selena said tiredly and lifted her blanket. Too tired to argue, I accepted and crawled in her bed. Her arm swung around my waist lazily and she buried her face in my neck trying to sleep again. Gosh, she was so comfortable, and oddly enough, I felt complete.

I didn't go to sleep straight away; I couldn't help, but think about my dream and Selena's. It was so weird how our dreams were both bad and we both had dreams with people who looked like each other. I tried not to think about it too much though; I needed sleep for tomorrow when we go check out our schedule.

**Like it? Write a review about it and I just might make it into a story.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay babe," I sighed and shook my head. "I give up, you win, again."

Hannah just chuckled at me and put the cards in a pile, pulling out another card that was in her sleeve. "No way! You cheater!" I yelled and tackled her to the bed. She squealed and laughed, which made me smile. I love her laugh, nothing could compare to it.

I then heard the door open and looked over to see Selena walk in with no expression on her face; she didn't even look over at me, just focused on her side of the room. After what happened the other night we didn't speak at all.

When I woke up on her bed the next morning she was gone. I only saw her late at night now, like she's been ignoring me. Today is the first I saw her in the day.

The dreams still go on though. Even if I wake up, they will continue when I go back to sleep. They only didn't continue once, that was when I was with Selena, in her arms...

I kept my eyes on her, watching her look for something. "What are you looking for?" I whispered, keeping my voice down to be polite. Selena didn't respond and kept looking through some papers. I noticed a piece of paper on the floor next to her and cleared my throat. "Selena?" I whispered again. "Below you."

She looked down and grabbed it, looking over it then quickly left. I sighed and turned back to Hannah. She looked over my face and then leaned over kissing my nose. I chuckled and sat up. "Come on; let's go see how Jazzy is."

I and Hannah made it to her and Jazzy's room and Hannah walked right inside giggling and running over to Jazzy. I laughed and followed her in the room, shutting the door behind me. Jazzy was standing there in some shorts and a bra, her shirt hanging on her left arm and her right arm around Hannah. "Hey Hun," She laughed quietly and kissed her head.

I smiled at that and reached over grabbing Hannah's arm and bringing her to me so Jazz could finish getting dressed. "What are your plans for today?" I asked sitting on her bed and watching her pull her shirt over her head.

Once she was dressed she grinned at me and then walked over to her desk, grabbing her hair brush and brushing through her hair. "I figured since Hannah's boyfriend is coming to get her tonight for their date night, you and I could go check out one of the Frat parties I got invited too."

"Zach is coming tonight?" I asked Hannah and she lights up instantly nodding fast. I laugh and put my hand under her chin grabbing it slightly to stop her. "Okay there, someone misses him."

"I _do_!" Hannah coos and falls back on the bed. I poke her stomach and glance over at Jazzy seeing her face fall a bit. I raise an eyebrow and ignore it for now, assuming she wouldn't want to talk about it now.

"Anyways, that sounds really fun Jazz." I say standing up and walking over to her, moving behind her and taking her hair in my hands, combing it with my fingers. "Just me and you, we haven't done that in a while." I state and then think back to the last time we actually did hang out by ourselves. I don't think I can remember a time we didn't hang out together without Hannah. I feel like it's been since before Hannah came along. And damn, that was years ago. I mean sure we had the same classes in high school without Hannah, but to hang out after school or something like that? I don't think we ever have…

Jazz sighed and let a small grin place on her lips, "I know." She tucked some hair behind her ear and turned around staring at me for a moment. I looked at her confused and then took a step back clearing my throat. "When's Zach coming Han?"

"In about an hour."

"Then get up so you can get ready silly!" I pulled her up off the bed and I and Jazz instantly prepared her for her date.

An hour and a half later Jazzy and I are on our way to McDonalds to pick something up to eat before we get to the party. We sing along to the radio in my car and laugh telling each other random stuff. When we pull up in the parking lot I look over at her after putting the car in park and smile watching her look down at her phone and singing. I let out a chuckle and then turn off the car. "Come on crazy fuck." I nudge her and we both get out.

Once we have our meal and table we dig in and I hear her start laughing. I look up at her and cock my head to the side laughing a little myself. "What?" I ask and sip my pop.

"It's just been so long Dems." She shakes her head with a smile. "I miss it."

"Oh shut up or you're going to get me all mushy before the party!" I tell her throwing a fry at her. She laughs and catches it, barely, before eating it then sticking her tongue out. "Loser." I smirk.

After we ate we headed to the Frat party Jazzy said she was invited to. When we pulled onto the side of the road where there was a ton of other cars, we heard the music already and saw so many people walking around and acting like dumbasses. Me and Jazzy got out of the car and shut the doors, locking the car up then laughing when we looked at each other. "You ready to have some fun?" She asked and all I had to do was lead the way inside.

"Holy crap Jazz, there's so many people here." I said as she led me to the table where the drinks were at.

"Well duh Dems. Hence the word Frat." She smirked handing me a beer. I took it from her and looked at it for a moment, giving her a shy smile. "Oh come on Demi. Live a little. You're at college for Christ sake! One beer is not going to kill you. It's not like you haven't drank one before, remember?" She pushed my shoulder lightly.

"Sorry and hey, let's not bring that up." I warned and popped the tab, watching it fizz out of the can. Jazzy tapped her beer to mine and drinking it. I took a small sip and felt the alcohol run down my throat. "Oh my gosh." I quickly said. I've only drank one other time, and it was back in high school. Jazzy threw a small party with our other friends. We all were pretty drunk and I got stupid for a moment there and went skinny dipping with two other girls. All though I purposely got drunk that night because of what happened the day before. My friends promised to never speak of that night again, and they kept it.

Jazz smiled and looked around before pointing outside in the back. "Let's go see what's going on over there." She told me over the loud music. I followed not really knowing what to do anyways and saw a bunch of people playing beer pong on the tables and other things, mostly acting stupid. "Wow, look at all the- Demi?" Jazzy said stepping in front of me noticing I wasn't paying attention, but how could I when my eyes were set on someone over by the beer pong table, who looked absolutely beautiful?

She was wearing tight black skinnies and a band shirt with the logo for 'Ughh' across it. The way she was holding her bottle of beer and laughing at some guys, who were playing against her, she looked amazing. Especially how the light from the pool was hitting her. Her smile was reaching her eyes at the moment and I wish I could-"Demi!"

"Huh? What?" I said quickly and looked at Jazzy. "Sorry, it's just, I'll be right back okay?" I smile apologetically and walked over to where Selena was. She threw the ping pong ball to her opponent's cups and made it in, letting out a 'Yes!' and high fiving the guy on her team. "Selena?" I cleared my throat to get her attention.

Selena looked over at me and raised her eyebrows, "What the hell are you doing here and what do you want?" She huffed and chugged some of her beer down. "Come on pussy make it in, my bottle's almost gone and I'm thirsty." She smirked.

I bit my lip and looked over the table examining the score. If her side would make just two more shots, they would win. "Why are you so upset with me? I haven't done anything wrong I don't think." I said a bit hurt. "Try to tilt your wrist back a little." I quickly told her and fixed her wrist position and the ball before she threw. "Now throw."

Selena growled a little when I did that, but did what I said anyways and made it in. She then looked a bit surprised and glanced at me. "Why are you over here? Don't you have someone to be with?" She asked pointing to Jazzy.

I looked back at her and then sighed. "I can talk to you too. I just want to know why you are so upset with me. Tell me and I'll leave you alone." I begged.

She tossed the ball into the cup again and smirked happy with herself since she just won. "Pay up." She said finishing her beer and grabbing the money from the guy who played her, then walking over to the ice chest. I followed and set my can aside. "Look, Munroe, I'm not upset with you okay? Just forget about it and we can talk later." Selena grabbed another beer bottle and turned to me, faking a grin. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make fun of the nerds trying to fit in over there." She pointed inside and left.

I watched Selena leave and then felt a hand on my shoulder. "Come on Dems, let's go hang out with Nate and his friends. He's the one who invited me." Jazzy smiled and lead me upstairs on the terrace.

About an hour later, I, Jazz, Nate, and his friends were all sitting around talking and laughing. Jazzy was wasted and so were her friends, but they could somewhat control themselves. I smiled and let out a couple laughs myself so it would seem like I'm interested in whatever they were talking about. But I was really looking out over the yard watching everyone make a fool of themselves.

I couldn't get Selena off my mind for some reason. Why did I have such an interest in this girl? It's not like she's done anything for me, beside make my nightmares go away. But that was only once and she's so rude! I sighed and tried to find her in the yard, but I couldn't find her at all. So I excused myself telling them I was going to the bathroom.

I walked up and down the halls, searched the living room and yard. I even looked through the rooms. I couldn't find Selena anywhere. I hoped she went back to the dorm so she was safe and not lost and drunk. Well, lost anyways. I know she's probably plastered. I then took out my phone and texted Jazz that I wasn't feeling good and was going back to my dorm. Knowing her right now though she probably won't notice I'm gone till she wants to leave, which will be in the morning most likely.

Once I made my way outside in the front, I saw someone over by a tree, sitting on the ground with two empty bottles of beer and one full in their hand. I squinted and walked up more trying to figure out if it was Selena or not, it wasn't. I groaned and went to my car, getting in and starting the engine up; thankful I only drank two beers so I could drive safely.

I got two traffic lights down the road before slowing down when I saw a girl walking down the side walk. "Is that? Oh brother. Damnit Selena!" I whined and parked on the side of the road, getting out and shutting the door. "Selena stop, wait!" I called and ran over to her, grabbing her wrist. "What are you doing? You're completely shattered, walking around alone. Are you insane? Get in the car, come on." I looked over her face and then took the beer from her.

"What? No! You don't tell me what to do!" She whined trying to grab the beer. I quickly tossed it in the trashcan next to the bench and then grabbed her wrist again.

"No, Come on Sel, in the car." I said firmly and opened the door.

"She kidnapping me! Help!" Selena yelled and I gasped pushing her in and shutting the door, looking around to see if anyone heard her then running to the driver's side and getting in. "You just kidnapped me, meanie." She pouted and crossed her arms.

I reached over and buckled her up before doing the same and driving off to our dorms. "Well, be lucky. I saved you. Because of your stupid drunk ass, you could've got into a lot worse walking around like that. Selena what were you thinking? You could've asked for a ride back. I would've been happy to take you..." I said disappointed.

The car went silent and I glanced at Selena then the road. "Whenever you need me Selena I'll be there. Here, let me program my number in your phone. I know we don't know each other well enough yet, but I'm always there for people no matter what. Okay?"

Selena looked over at me with a glare then huffed and rested her chin in her hand looking out the window staying silent. I just shook my head and drove silently as well not wanting to argue tonight anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next week at college and I'm in my new class waiting for the professor to come in. I changed my schedule because I couldn't work around it. I looked up hearing some banging and to my surprise I see Selena running in hitting her fist on the desk, walls, and other things. She started beat boxing and screaming, "Let the bodies hit the floor!" She screamed and everyone started laughing, one guy even joined.

I smiled seeing her so happy and in a good mood. I've only seen her in a bad, dull mood. At the party she wasn't even this way; and she was drunk then. The door shut and she looked over at the woman next to the door. She looked around her mid-twenties. She was really pretty. Brown hair, tan skin, tall... I think Selena thought so too by the way she was looking at her. Selena smiled at her and sat down on the woman's desk, but she glared and crossed her arms.

"Mrs. Gomez, get out or sit down and be quiet." The whole glass grew quiet and started whispering.

Selena looked hurt and confused. I'm guessing this doesn't usually happen. "Sonny?" She asked softly and got up slowly. Sonny? Is that her name?

This so called Sonny gasped and looked at her with a 'You shouldn't have said that' look. What is going on? "Get out!" Selena's eyes widened and quickly got out Selena? Scared?

Once Selena left the women turned to the class and ran a hand through her hair, her eyes flicking to me. She smiled slightly and I did the same. "Hello, you must be the new one. Welcome, I'm Mrs. Munroe. I'm sorry I came off as a-a 'B' word." She laughed lightly.

"It's okay. I'm Demi." I said quietly.

Class went on; I have no idea where Selena went… It honestly worries the shit out of me. The shit out of me…Does anyone say that? Ha. But seriously, I keep looking at the door…Mrs. Munroe keeps on too; she looks kind of guilty, and worried. Why do I feel something is going on that I don't know about? I keep thinking about the way Selena looked at her. Is there- Is there possibly something between them? Ha. No…

The bell rang and everyone got up and started leaving. Mrs. Munroe announced that we have homework in our text books; she's actually a really good professor. She funny and explains things really well. I'm excited for this class. I walked out after telling her to have a good day, she smiled and said thank you. I don't think she gets that often.

Once I was down the hall I realized I left my phone on the desk and ran back before someone could get it. When I was in the class I grabbed my phone then heard someone raising their voice at someone else coming into the room. I quickly ducked behind the chairs and looked down at who was entering. It was Sonny and Selena…

"Why are you so mad at me?" Selena asked with hurt clear in her voice.

Sonny shut the door and sighed walking to her desk. "You shouldn't be in here." Was all she said before putting on her glasses and picking up some papers.

"Sonny, talk to me. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Wrong!" Sonny finally snapped and threw her glasses on the desk. Selena jumped and bit her lip. "You did everything wrong! We talked about this twice Selena! You cannot call me by real name, ever! Not unless we're at my house or far away from here! You know that! I know you know that! And second, you can't come into my classroom like that, you have to be normal! Someone told me that you only act that way in my class! People are eventually going to find out what's going on Sel!" Sonny started crying at the end…

I knew it. I knew something was going on. I can't believe Selena is dating our professor… I did not expect that. It makes sense now.

Selena's face went soft and she walked over to Sonny and tried to wrap her arms around her, but Sonny quickly stepped back. "What are you doing? Someone can walk in at any moment! Selena are you listening?" She slammed her hand down on the desk and let out a frustrated growl.

Selena frowned and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, I really am." She whispered.

It went quiet and I chewed on my lip trying not to move and to stay quiet as a mouse. Then Mrs. Munroe finally spoke. "Selena, we can't do this anymore." She said softly. Selena's head snapped up and her eyes were wide. "I love you Sel, I do, but we're so close to getting caught, and people are getting suspicious."

"No-No Sonny-No. Please no. Babe, please. I-I can't-I." Selena broke down. This is the sadness thing I've ever seen. She was crying and couldn't breathe. She looked so lost and didn't know what to do. Sonny even looked like her heart just shattered.

Sonny quickly looked out her door and then walked over and shut it a little before running back to Selena and wrapping her arms around Selena, bringing her close and kissing her cheek. "Shhh." They stood there like that for a moment before Sonny pulled back a little and cupped her hands around Selena's cheeks. "Look at me," She whispered and waited for Selena to wipe her eyes then look up at her. "It was stupid of me to say that. I know, but I don't know what to do. Selena you need to listen to me, okay? You can't act the way you do when we're alone, you can't be different around me compared to others." She explained.

Selena just nodded and buried her head into Mrs. Munroe's shoulder. Mrs. Munroe held her and then pulled away. "Are-are we still together then?" Selena whispered, her breathing getting back to normal. Sonny just nodded and then kissed her forehead.

"Meet me later on okay?" Selena smiled then pulled away and was about to walk out the door, but Sonny grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Remember what I said though okay? I'm serious Selena people are noticing."

"I'm sorry; I promise I'll do better. I promise. I swear." She rambled and Sonny grabbed her jaw and gave her a kiss. Selena smiled into it and pulled back before running out of the room.

Sonny grinned then went back to her desk. I took that all in before realizing I'm still in the room. Oh shit! What do I do? Dammit. Mrs. Munroe got up a few seconds later then walked to the door. I smiled thankful and then took the opportunity to walk out. Bad idea. As soon as I walked out Sonny turned around and her eyes widened in fear. "Demi." She breathed out then walked to me. I bolted. I ran as fast as I could and turned heading to my dorm. I can't believe that just happened…

I got back to my dorm and walked inside sighing and going to my bed. I collapsed onto it and closed my eyes, then got my bag and started doing Mrs. Munroe's homework until my next class. An hour later Selena burst through the door and slammed it before storming towards me. My eyes widened and I backed up onto my bed. "What?! What did I do?!" I asked.

Selena threw my stuff off my bed and then grabbed my legs brining me back to her. She then grabbed my shirt and actually lifted me up. Like legit. What the hell? Her eyes were filled with rage. "You fucking bitch! Why did you just stay there?! You can't respect people's privacy or something?! Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?!" She screamed.

Mrs. Munroe told her…

"Selena, I swear I didn't mean to!"

Selena eyes filled with angry tears. "You weren't supposed to know! Do you know how scared she is?! She's terrified! She's going to break up with me! We can't risk this! It's all your fault!" She shoved me into the wall and lifted her fist. I blocked my face… Why hasn't she hit me yet? I opened my eyes and saw Jazzy behind her with her hand around her fist, an angry look on her face. There were so many people in the room and more outside it. I blinked and sighed in relief. Jazzy tossed Selena onto the ground. I didn't know she was so strong…

"Hit her, I swear to God," Jazzy spit out with gritted teeth. "Do it! Give me a reason to kill you!" I quickly got off the bed and grabbed Jazzy's wrist making her look at me. She looked at me then to Selena and back at me, her face going soft.

I starred at her for a moment before turning around to Selena. "I think you need to go take a walk." I said with no expression.

She glared at me then Jazzy and got up. She then took a step forward and huffed. "Touch me again, see what happens." She said to Jazzy and then flicked her eyes to me. "And you? I swear if you fucking even think about telling anyone I'll have your blood on my hands, and I won't even fucking care." She shoved me and turned around looked over everyone, some people had their phones out. "Get the fuck out!" She yelled, that's when the professors and staff ran in.

I sighed and looked to Jazzy, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her towards me. I hugged her and then looked at the staff. They looked over everyone then asked what happened, I didn't answer and neither did Selena, she just walked out. They then pointed to me and Jazzy, telling us to downstairs with one of the staff members and told someone else to go find Selena. I grabbed Jazzy's hand and pushed past everyone, doing as told.

Once we went downstairs we waited in the hall till they found Selena. Jazzy didn't ask questions yet, which I was honestly thankful for. We heard Hannah call us and come running over to us. "What happened?! Are you okay? I heard there was a fight!" She whimpered and hugged me then Jazzy.

"It's nothing to worry about." I told her and ran a hand through her hair. I honestly just wanted to go back to my dorm and not think about any of this. At the same time though, I don't. Selena will be there.

I heard heels down the hall and when I turned to see who it was, it saw Mrs. Munroe. I bit my lip and quickly turned around to face the other way. "Demi." She called and I let out a long breath before turning to look at her again. "Demi, would you please follow me, I told them I'd talk to you…" She begged. I closed my eyes and nodded, following her. She smiled softly. On the way to her room she looked at me and then down at her hands. "Will you please tell me what you heard, or what happened." She asked scared.

"Honestly? Mrs. Munroe I have no idea what you are so worried about. I didn't hear anything. I saw you walk out of your room and went back to grab my phone and came out. I then saw you turn around and you looked so scared. Why?" I lied… I lied like it was going to save my life. I don't want to be caught up in Selena's and her personal life…

Mrs. Munroe stopped and raised her eyebrow. "You mean, you weren't in my room the whole time?"

"Whole time for what? Mrs. Munroe I'm confused."

She smiled brightly and shook her head. "Nothing dear, I was on the phone and said some personal stuff." Lies. Her face then fell. "Then why'd you run away when I called you?"

"Oh, I was really late for something important. I apologize." I smiled. She did too.

"Hey asshole." I raised an eyebrow hearing that and looked over to see Selena down the hall. My eyes widened and I backed up. She gritted her teeth and walked towards us.

Mrs. Munroe quickly stood in front of me. "Selena, Selena, calm down." She said softly. Selena looked at her and then too me.

"Why? This bitch fucking-"

"Selena! Language!" She snapped at her and then crossed her arms, shifting on her hip, settling down. "She doesn't know." She whispered. Selena looked confused and looked to me.

I put up my hands. "I have no idea what you guys are talking about I swear."

Selena glared at me harshly and then I looked behind her to see some staff coming towards us. "There you are Selena." One of them said.

Selena looked at them and sighed loudly; Mrs. Munroe smiled a little then looked to them. "I handled it, don't worry. I gave them a warning since there wasn't any contact."

The staff looked aggravated, but shrugged it off. "We have so much other things to do than to handle these freshmen anyways." They left after nodding to Mrs. Munroe.

Sonny gave a look to Selena then turned to me. "I'm truly sorry about all this Demi."

I gave a grin and then rubbed my eyes. "If you don't mind I'm going to my dorm." I said. Mrs. Munroe smiled and rubbed my shoulder then said, 'Of course. Understandable.' Selena smirked then turned on her heel heading the other way. Sonny watched her leave then smiled before walking in the same direction.

I headed the other way and went to my dorm. I can't wait for this day to be over.


	4. Chapter 4

Selena's POV

"Stop it." I growled, holding my PSP as Sonny continued to poke my side. I growled and gasp because she poked me again, making my little character fall off his block, which means the snake at the bottom ate him. I huffed and chunked my PSP at the end of the bed. "Dammit Sonny." I frowned and looked away from her.

I heard her laugh and shifted, "Aw, Sel, calm down. I just wanted attention; you're going to have to leave soon." She whispered and kissed my jawline. I hummed and looked over at her, giving her a small smile and leaning over to kiss her forehead. She grinned and wrapped her arm around my waist. We sat there for a moment before she spoke again. "Do you think that girl lied today?" She said softly and sat up to look at me.

My mind wondered and I reached over, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Who? Demi?" After she nodded I thought about it for a bit. I remembered everything from today and bit the inside of my cheek. I was almost 9O% sure she lied. I didn't want to tell Sonny though. She almost broke up with me once today. I want her to feel safe. I want her to think everything is going to be okay. I love Sonny. I smiled and sat up quickly tackling her to the bed and tickling her. She busted into laughter and I chuckled before leaning down and capturing her lips. After a good moment, I pulled away and whispered against her lips. "No one knows anything, were safe." …And she took me.

* * *

Around one o'clock I walked in my dorm and instantly heard whimpering. I looked over with a raised eyebrow to see Demi shifting in her bed. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Damn this girl is annoying so far. I shut the door and walked over to my bed, grabbing my pillow and chunking it at her. She gasped awake and her eyes went wide. "What the fuck?" She snapped at me and threw my pillow back. I caught it and put it back on my bed.

"You were having a nightmare. You're welcome." I said and took off my jacket, then started to unbutton my jeans. Once I got them down, I sat on my bed and shook out my hair. Demi looked at me for a moment before mumbling some angrily and rolling on her side. I was going to reply, but I decided to ignore it and lay down. I turned out the lights first and pulled the blankets up, facing the wall.

Demi wasn't the only one having nightmares lately. We both have been waking each other up because of them. The first night I had one Demi had a bad one too, she came in bed with me, but that was the only time. I don't know why I let her do it. I think it's because the girl in my nightmare looks like her a little, the hair is different though.

The first night my nightmare was about this girl named Mitchie, she was a princess and I was her lover, named Alex. I was just a normal girl so her father didn't approve and I got caught with her so the knights on their horses' came after me. It sounds stupid, I know, but it was intense.

The second night, Mitchie got hurt from one of the knights trying to protect me. I got into a fight with them, and lost. I ended up in the prison at the castle; I didn't know what happened to Mitchie or anything. I didn't talk to her; I had no food, no water, no anything.

The last couple of nights were crazy. Mitchie found a way down in the prison and got me out. We escaped, and got far away from the castle in the woods. We encountered many things, like hunters, random knights trying to find us, everyone was trying to find Mitchie and me it was really hard to get away. We had nowhere to go. See the castle and village is protected by the huge stone wall. We can't just leave.

This dream is stressing me out even more. I already have to deal with me and Sonny's relationship being on the line. It makes me mad just thinking about it. Everything was going good until Demi came into the picture. I know she knows something about me and Sonny. I looked over at the time, it's already 2 o'clock. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to go bad too. I couldn't go to sleep though. I just stayed up thinking about what happened today.

* * *

The next day I walked into Sonny's class, completely normal, I didn't even look at her. I wanted to show her I could act normal and be the best I could be. I sat on the fourth row and kicked my feet up on my desk, crossing my arms and looking over the whole class with a glare. I met Sonny's eyes and she gave me a look, the looked away. I tried not to smile at her; I looked away too, and then stole another glance at her. I couldn't help it, she was beautiful. I can't believe Demi almost broke us up... Speaking of the devil herself, she walked in and went to her seat.

Sonny started teaching, but I kept my eyes on Demi and thought about yesterday. Sonny asked me if I thought she was lying, and I do think so. When I walked in our dorm and yelled at Demi yesterday her words were, 'I didn't mean to.' And she looked like she knew what I was talking about. Plus, Demi can't move that quick in and out of the classroom when Sonny didn't even leave the hallway yet. I gritted my teeth getting mad.

"Selena? Do you happen know what this means?" Sonny called on me. I growled lightly keeping my eyes on Demi. "Selena?" Sonny asked again. I snapped my eyes away from Demi and moved them to Sonny. "Selena, are you even paying attention?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. I was so worked up with Demi that I snapped.

I stood up out of my chair and slammed my hands on my desk. "You fucking liar!" I yelled directly at Demi. Demi turned to me with wide eyes, everyone went quietly and my face relaxed realizing what I just done. I turned to Sonny and she looked hurt actually, shaking her head and looking at the ground, walking to her desk…And I don't think she's going to give me another chance...Goodbye Sonny…

**Hey guys, it's mee . I'm really sorry for this chapter, I was out of it and felt like i owed out guys a chapter . The next chapters will be better written, I promise and not so short . Have fun reading !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Selena's POV**

I was sitting in my dorm, holding my phone in my hand, leaned up against the headboard. I ran my thumb across the screen of my phone and let a tear drop onto it. The tear ran down the picture of my beautiful Sonny's face. The picture was of her looking up at me with a smile, and my hands around her. I remember that day perfectly. We wanted pictures together because we had hit our one year. We had been together one fucking year. And this year was the best I had ever had, thanks to her. Sonny wanted so bad to get some pictures together around lake, but we couldn't risk getting caught. She whined about it so much, that I took the opportunity to surprise her with a trip to Arkansas. We got so many good pictures and my cousin who lived there took them for us.

I scrolled through some more of the pictures of us and then my eyes got to watery that I couldn't see. I sniffed and set my phone a side, crying in my bed, wishing my Sunshine was with me. I can't believe I blew it. I was too protective. I should've left it alone. What made it worse is that I lied to Sonny. I told her I didn't think Demi heard, and I showed her that she did hear.

Earlier, when all that happened after class I stayed until everyone left before going to her desk. Sonny didn't look up, and when I spoke to her she ignored me. I told her I was sorry and she just ignored me and continued on her work. She couldn't even look at me. That's when I left and skipped all my next classes and went straight here. I blew it. I blew it with Sonny.

We were never supposed to be together and it was cute that we hid it because it was basically forbidden love. That made me thinks about my dreams. Mitchie and Alex were forbidden to be together. She was a princesses and I was an ordinary person. I then thought about Demi, her and Mitchie were so much alike. I started comparing them to together and it was like a perfect match. I growled at the idea of me having dreams about her. I don't even want to think about that bitch. She ruined my relationship too Sonny!

I sighed and got up rubbing my temples before walking over to my closet and stripping. I then threw a black hoodie over my and slipped on some grey sweat pants. "I need a beer." I told myself and slipped on my shoes, walking out of the room. I tucked my hands in my pocket and walked down the hall, going to the elevator. Once I got down to the first floor I wrapped my hair up in a messy bun and walked outside. It was pretty chilly out, but I didn't mind much. It wasn't that far of a walk to the store.

While checking out a six pack of Bud Light, I sighed and starred behind the man to see the wall filled with cubbies of cigarettes. I bite my lip and debated on buying a pack, I never had one before, but I'm so stressed… I glanced at the guy when he asked if that was it and took a moment before shaking my head. "Short pack of L&amp;M blue, please." I whispered. He nodded then checked me out before I grabbed the bag and the box of the six pack.

Soon I was back at the dorms and I sat outside on the ground with a beer in my hand and a smoke in between my fingers while a bag of trail mix was open next to me. I starred at the cars going passed by and lifted my bottle to my lips taking a sip. I thought the cigarettes would help, but they only reminded me more of Sonny and Demi. I hated Demi. I hated her. I fucking hate her. She ruined everything. I knew from the moment she walked in she would ruin my life somehow. I. Hated. Her. I let a tear drop from my cheek and then took my last chug before standing up and throwing the bottle at the wall. It shattered and I gritted my teeth looking down at the glass. I kicked the glass and then turned and slammed my fist against the brick wall.

I stopped instantly hearing the door open and close and turned to see the devil herself. Demi starred at me for a moment before looking over me then at the ground. She then frowned and looked at Hannah who was next to her. Demi wrapped her arm around her shoulders and shook her head, walking away with the blonde idiot. I glared as she walked away and stumbled for a moment before yelling at her. "You-you did this you son of a-a bit-bitch-ch!" I said drunk. I then look at the ground to see the glass and huffed starring at it. I pulled my eyes away and grabbed another bottle, the last bottle. I popped the cap then stomped down on the cigarette I finished, taking a swig and grabbing my trail mix.

**Sonny's POV**

I sat down at my desk, grading some papers and doing my lesson plan. I had to stay later than usual because I was a little far behind. So many failing grades, I teach them everything and play a couple review games and they still are failing my class. Not one person got a 1OO percent yet. So stressful. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, leaning back and stretching. I jumped though hearing a knock on the door. I raised my eyebrow because it's 1O o'clock and no one is supposed to be here. I then thought for a second and glared at the door. I swear if it's Selena…

I got up and opened the door, shocked to see Demi at my classroom door. "Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your dorm?" I asked crossing my arms. "You know you're not allowed in the building past nine.

"Yes mam, I know, but I have something to tell you." She said. She looked pretty worried and had a serious tone.

I nodded then pulled the door open for her to come in. "If this is about your grade or something, it can wait tomorrow ya'know? It's almost ten thirty." I chuckled softly.

Demi looked at me for a second then shook her head. "Actually, it's about Selena." She said forcing an awkward grin.

My eyes widened and I glared. "We are not talking about her. I'm sorry Demi, but it's time for you to leave." I said sternly and walked over to the door holding it open.

Demi looked hurt and walked over to me. "No, it's not about whatever is between you two. I promise."

"You said you didn't know." I snapped.

"Well I lied!" She yelled. "Now listen to me. I'm sorry Mrs. Munroe. I didn't mean over hear. I left my things in your room and went back to get them. You two shouldn't even be talking about it on the school ground anyways, you could get caught. What if it wasn't me? You would have no job anymore and possibly could be in jail. I'm not telling anyone and I promise you that, I don't want either of you to be hurt. You love each other and that's a beautiful thing. Now is you could be so nice and listen what I have to say and what I came here for." She growled.

My eyes widened and I looked away, taking in everything she just said. I do really love Selena… "Well, if it's not about us, then what about her?" I asked, my voice going soft again.

Demi looked at me and then tucked her hands in her pockets. "Mrs. Munroe, Selena needs help. Today I walked out of the dorms and went outside. Selena was sitting there with a six pack of beer and cigarettes. She was pretty plastered. I'm guessing she easily gets drunk." She whispered and sighed. "She was hitting her fist into the bricks and smashed a bottle. She started yelling at me too."

I looked at Demi and felt my heart sink. Whenever Selena gets hurt she instantly solves the problem with beer. I kept telling her she needed to quit, but she doesn't. She's an addict. She's a scary drunk also. Selena gets violent... I didn't know she smoked too. "I can't help her." I whispered and looked to the ground. "She needs to learn how to live without me." I said, pain shooting through my heart.

Demi looked at me with an angry look. "You can, you just don't want to." She looked away in disgust and balled her fist up. "How dare you not even try?"

That's when I cracked. "I do want to! You don't get it Demi, do you? I am a fucking professor; I can't go around in public trying to help her out. She and I would get in so much trouble. I am not risking that, I'm doing it for her safety. You don't know her like I do, she is a very violent person when she gets mad and drinks. I suggest you leave her alone until she's sober. And don't you dare walk into my room and take shit about our relationship; I love that girl very very much. She just doesn't listen." I spat and pointed out of my door. "Get out." I said, tears falling. "Get the fuck out."

And what that, Demi left with a shocked look.

**REVIEW AND COMMENT WHAT YOU SHIP. DEMI AND SELENA? OR SONNY AND SELENA?**


	6. Chapter 6

Selena's POV

"_Baby, baby, look at me. It's going to be okay, we're going to escape, I promise." Alex whispered cupping a crying Mitchie's cheeks. "I'm going to find a way past this wall, and we're going to go to the city and be regular people. We're going to go to a bunch of fast food places and get an apartment," Alex laughed through tears. "We're going to be so lazy and watch TV all day." She smiled and leaned in kissing Mitchie's nose. _

_Mitchie chuckled and sniffed wiping her tears away. "Okay… I trust you." She whispered and leaned into Alex's touch. _

_Alex smiled and nodded. "That's my girl, now come on; we need to get a move on before they catch up." She whispered and locked her fingers with Mitchie's. Mitchie smiled slightly and walked quickly with Alex, looking back to see if anyone was following. Alex soon found a river and looked around, letting go of Mitchie's hand. "Okay babe, we should probably walk along this to see if we can find somewhere to camp at, it's getting dark and we don't need to be walking around at this time. Sound good?" Alex whispered and gave Mitchie a grin. _

"_Okay, what are we going to do for food?" Mitchie asked looking around also._

_Alex stood there thinking and frowned. "I don't know. We'll think about that when we find somewhere. Come on; let's get you off those feet." She said picking her grin back up. Mitchie smiled and followed Alex along the river. "Mitch, get in front of me I want to watch you carefully. Anything can happen with those bastards looking around for us." _

_Mitchie got in front of Alex and stopped, turning on her heel and pressing her lips to Alex's. Alex hummed and smiled tucking some hair behind Mitchie's ear then grabbing her chin gently. Mitchie pulled away and then pecked her lips once more before giggling lightly and leading the way. Alex gave a proud look and followed._

"Selena, get up."

I stirred and buried my head in my pillow hearing my name being called. I heard it again and fluttered my eyes open with a growl. "Leave me alone." I murmured out.

"No, wake up. You're going to be late for class." She said and pulled on my blanket.

I sat up quickly and glared at her. "I really don't give a fuck. Now leave me alone!" I snapped and grabbed my blanket, lying back down.

"Whatever." Demi muttered and walked away. I heard a door shut and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. I couldn't go back to sleep now. Thanks to that bitch. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 7:45. Class starts at 8. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to see Sonny. I hurt just thinking about her. I sighed and lay down again. I thought about things I could do to get her back, make her see I love her still. When we just to fight, I'd get really mad and ignore her. She hated that, but after a while of giving her space, I'd go to her and wrap my arms around her, kissing her neck, shoulders, and face, telling her I loved her. She'd laugh and we'd apologize. I don't think that would work this time. I also made silly faces at her and tickle her sometimes when we fought. Sonny couldn't take it and kiss me. That won't work either.

Demi's POV

I walked into Professor Sonny's room and looked at her once I sat down and get ready. She glanced at me then looked away and shut her eyes for a moment before going back to what she was doing. I could tell she was hurting. She was mad, and upset. I would be too. I wish I never had this class; I wouldn't have ruined everything they had. I felt awful.

I sighed and got out my notebook, doodling. I ended thinking about a dream I had last night. There was this girl named Alex, she was really pretty. There was also a girl named Mitchie, I can relate to her a lot. It's so weird because this dream, it keeps on going every night. Dreams don't do that… It bothered me. I feel like it's telling me something, but I can't tell what yet. I doodled out Alex. She was really hot also. I laughed at that, I'm fangirling over a dream.

Class started and around ten minutes into it the door opened and Selena walked in. I sighed and watched her; she ignored Sonny and went straight to her seat. I bit my lip, she looked awful… Her hair wasn't brushed, and she had a sick look on her face. This was most likely her hangover look. I glanced at Sonny who watched her closely and then set her things down and went to the door, shutting it. She didn't say a thing about her being late. I don't think she had the courage to talk to her. I looked back at Selena, seeing her lean her head on her hand and stare at her notebook.

I got up and grabbed my things, going over and sitting next to her. I then opened her notebook to a clean page and gave her my pen. Selena sat up and glared about to say something, but I cut her off and wrote down a page. "Okay, so page 298 has the story. It's short, so you can catch up quick. Relate it to your life and fill the page." I told her sweetly and looked at her face. She starred at the page then to me and nodded slowly. I looked at her and then set the pen down. I was surprised when she didn't snap or yell at me. She must really be hurting.

Helping Selena seems like the least I could do. I wanted her to know that no matter how bad she hurt me, I was here for her. I didn't want her to loose Sonny and not have anyone by her side. I didn't want her to think alcohol and smokes were her only friend. My eyes went to Sonny again; she turned away from the chalkboard and took a deep breath. "Okay, after you guys are done with that, hand it in at the end of class. For those of you who finished early, proof read it and then go ahead and get started on your presentations from yesterday." She said and then looked to the seat I was sitting in and blinked getting a confused look before looking around and finding me next to Selena. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, giving me a look asking if Selena was okay. I smiled slightly and she nodded, going back to her desk.

I continued to write on my paper and heard a small voice that I could barely hear speak up. "Are we supposed to write on the back?" Selena croaked out. I looked at her and shook my head with a grin. She looked at me for a moment, then continued to write.

At the end of class I stood up and gathered my things. Selena did as well, but slower. She then walked past me and down the steps, stopping on the last one then looking back at me. I put my bag on my shoulder and looked to her. She looked at me with no expression before turning back around and walking out. I sighed and grabbed my paper. I walked down the steps going towards Sonny's desk to turn it in. "Demi."

I hummed and looked back at Sonny. "What do I do?" She asked helplessly. My heart sunk and I gave her an apologetic look. Sonny then bit her lip and nodded. I took a deep breath the walked out, going to my next class.

Later on that day we were on lunch, I went back to my dorm and went ahead and did some homework. I was listening to my music and looked up hearing the door open. I was expecting Hannah or Jazz, but instead saw Selena. I raised an eyebrow and turned down my music. "Hey," I said.

Selena looked over at me and glared. Something was off… She walked to her bed, but tripped… over nothing, and fell onto her bed. I gasped and got up, walking over and looking at her. She quickly sat up and blinked a couple times before looking at her leg. She had a scratch from one of the screws sticking out of her bed-frame. I sighed and looked at her for a moment, looking over her features. I'm pretty sure I know what's going on. She's drunk. At 12 in the afternoon.

"Selena, are you okay?" I asked and sat next to her. She growled and pushed me.

"Get off my f-fu- my bed!" She yelled and got up.

I gasped and got up also and glared. "Why are you drinking this early?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You're not my- my fucking mother. Geez, I left home to go to college not to- to- to go back, home?" She tilted her head and then stumbled a little.

I bit my lip then walked to the door and stood in front of it. "You need help, Selena." I told her sternly. Selena shook her head roughly and way too long. She then stopped and walked over to her drawer and took out some spare money. "What are you doing? You're not going anywhere." I said and reached over snatching the money. "Where are you going? The store? To buy more beer?" I asked.

"No! I'm going to get my dog- some-some mo' food!" She pouted and reached for the money, I put in my back pocket and glared.

"Honey, you don't have a dog. Now sit down." I walked over and grabbed her arm forcing her on the bed.

"I do have a doggy! I do!" She whined and wrestled around trying to hit me. I growled and forced her arms down. She then quickly kicked me in the leg. I fell down and yelped, holding my leg. Selena then stood up and kicked me in my ribs. "Give me the money!" She yelled and then got down on the floor and tried to turn me over. I gasped then tried to get away and block my pocket, but she raised her fist and punched me multiple times. I yelled and started to tear up, but still tried to keep her away. She punched me again, and I gave up. I grabbed the money and handed to her. "Fucking finally." She slurred.

I starred at her and then looked down at my leg and my arms. I felt some pain in my ribs too. She got me pretty bad. I remembered what Sonny said, how she got violent when she has been drinking. I watched her put the money in her pocket and glared at me before walking to the door. "Selena, I know you're hurting… I know it, but there are other ways to handle this."

Selena snapped her head to me and I slowly got up. I winced and then walked over to her. "You don't-you don't know anything! I'm f-f-fine! I'm happy!" She yelled.

"Sonny-"As soon as I said her name Selena's eyes filled with rage and I felt a pain in my jaw… She stormed out of the room and I fell to the floor, grabbing my jaw.

A tear slid down my cheek and I laid there for a while. After a couple of minutes I regained some strength and decided to go to the bathroom and clean up. I walked out of the room and heard crying. "Hello?" I whispered and walked down the hall. I then turned a corner and found her on the ground… "Selena…" I sat down by her, wrapping my arms around her and bringing her too me. "I'm here for you."

Selena crying even more and buried her head in my shoulder. "I don't-I don't have a doggy Dem-Demi." She cried out.

"I know babe." I whispered and ran my hand through her hair.

She got worse and held me tightly. I closed my eyes and took her in. "I-I miss-I miss my sun-sunsh-shine."

"Shhh, I know." I rubbed her back and pulled her closer. "I got you. You know that? I'm here for you." I cooed to her.

"I hit you." She breathed out and sniffed. I stayed quiet and then rest my chin on her head, looking down the hall. I bit my lip because it hurt to move my jaw. I think she got it pretty bad. I didn't realize how violent she actually was. And if she's going to keep drinking, she could get herself into a very bad position. I felt like it was my job to keep that from happening.

"Sel, look at me." I whispered and pulled back, lifting her chin. She coughed from choking on her tears and looked up, looking over my face. She then lifted her hand; I closed my eyes quickly thinking she was going to hit me, but felt her hand land on my jaw gently, and rubbed her thumb over it. I opened my eyes and she looked over my arms, seeing the red marks, and looked down at my leg. "We now have matching wounds." I smiled a little and looked to her leg where she hit it on her bed. Selena looked back up at me and opened her mouth, but the only thing that came out was a cry, and she sobbed again, burying her head in my chest.


End file.
